


Comfortable

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Leap of Faith - Menken/Slater/Cercone
Genre: Feelings, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: Sonny makes plans to correct an oversight
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Jonas Nightingale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevadatrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevadatrash/gifts).



Sonny let out a low whistle as his gaze raked down Jonas’s back, taking in every inch of the _very_ nicely-fitted suit.

Jonas turned at the sound, but his look of surprise quickly shifted into a familiar smirk when he saw Sonny. “Keep it in your pants, Sheriff,” he said. “I’m working.”

“Yeahhh,” Sonny said, walking a semi-circle around Jonas to admire the view. The reverend was wearing a gray suit with a white shirt and a black tie. His cufflinks and tie clip were the only hints of sparkle in the ensemble. It was conservative, classic, and clean. And it was fucking _hot_. “You’re working _something_ , alright.”

Jonas laughed, glancing down at himself. His shoes were black, freshly-shined without a speck of dust in sight. His hair was combed but not oily, and he was clean-shaven. He scarcely resembled the man Sonny had first met as the Reverend Jonas Nightingale. “I can clean up.”

Sonny heard a hint of insecurity beneath Jonas’s words. “I like this look.”

“Yeah?” Jonas smiled, his eyes flicking up to Sonny’s. “Couldn’t tell.”

“But I haven’t seen a look on you I haven’t liked.”

Jonas rolled his eyes. “You’re easy.”

Sonny grinned. “Obviously,” he said, stepping closer and pretending to straighten Jonas’s already-straight tie.

“Reverend Nightingale? They’re ready for you. Oh, hi, Sheriff.”

Sonny stepped away from Jonas reluctantly and turned to smile at the woman in the doorway. “Sheri,” he said. “Congratulations. Everything is beautiful—How are you and Jim holding up?”

She laughed. “You’d think I’d be the one crying, right? He’s about to walk his only daughter down the aisle and he’s a wreck.”

Sonny shook his head, still smiling. “They grow up too fast, don’t they?”

Jonas bent close to Sonny’s ear. “See you later,” he murmured, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek—and a quick pat on the ass—before walking over and holding out an arm to escort the mother of the bride out of the room.

Sonny watched him leave and then glanced down at himself with a frown. He was wearing his uniform, because he was technically on-duty. Most of the town was gathered for the wedding, and since it was Sunday most of the businesses were closed. Sonny didn’t expect any trouble, and he wished that he’d thought to take a few minutes to change into a suit.

There was no time now, as the ceremony was about to start. It occurred to Sonny as he walked out to join the other guests, however, that he and Jonas had never been on a proper date. It was a strange thought, considering everything that _had_ happened between them.

Sonny felt a rush of guilt. Jonas had been trying to adjust to an honest life. Sonny sometimes took for granted how much Jonas had changed about his life and behavior, how much of an effort he’d made. And what had Sonny given him in return? A place to stay, sure, but it wasn’t as if it didn’t benefit Sonny to have Jonas sharing his bed.

There were no restaurants in Sweetwater that warranted suits or required reservations. Sonny ran through half a dozen scenarios as he took a seat at the end of the last pew: a picnic near the river; lunch on the water tower, a place that admittedly had personal meaning in their relationship even if it wasn’t exactly romantic; dinner in a corner booth at the diner; a candlelit dinner at home, just the two of them; a shared bucket of popcorn at the movie theater; camping out and roasting their dinner over a fire.

It struck Sonny as he ran through options that he wanted all of them. He wanted to do all of those things and more with Jonas.

Hopefully there would be time, but for now he knew he needed something else, something better. Something to show Jonas how much he appreciated the efforts he’d been making.

Weddings always made Sonny emotional, made him think of his wife and all the plans they’d once had for their life together. He was distracted from this ceremony, though, his eyes focused mostly on Jonas. Each time Sonny pulled himself from his daydreams and musings, Jonas’s gaze seemed to find him, too.

* * *

“We’re in church, Jonas,” Sonny said, although his protestations were half-hearted at best as Jonas ground against him, his hands sliding down past Sonny’s belt to squeeze roughly at his ass. Jonas was nipping lightly at his neck, showing remarkable restraint in not making any significant marks.

Technically, they were in the utility closet of the church, and it was taking all of Sonny’s willpower to keep from ripping off the layers of Jonas’s suit to get to bare skin. He groaned, tipping his head further as Jonas licked under the collar of his shirt.

“You saying you weren’t thinking about doing this since you first saw me in this suit?”

Sonny laughed breathlessly, clutching at the other man’s hair. “Jonas, wait,” he said. He regretted it as soon as Jonas lifted his head to look at him, but Sonny couldn’t allow himself to get carried away. Not here, not now, as easy as it would be to lose himself in Jonas and forget about the rest of the world.

The flash of self-doubt was there and gone quickly, but not quickly enough for Sonny to miss it. “Yeah, you’re right, I don’t wanna mess up my look,” Jonas said, smoothing a hand down his front, but Sonny held onto him when he tried to step back.

“You got plans for tonight?”

Jonas smiled, but there was confusion lingering around his eyes. “When do I have plans you don’t know about? I don’t even have a car.”

Sonny felt a stab of guilt at that. He pushed it aside, because this was a conversation for a different time and place. “I want to take you somewhere. Tonight.”

Jonas’s eyebrows went up, and his lips twisted into a smirk. “You can take me anywhere you want,” he said suggestively.

“I’ll have a car pick you up at six.”

“A car?” Jonas asked, frowning. “You gonna have me dumped in the river?”

Sonny smiled and laid a reassuring hand against the other man’s chest. “I just want to be able to meet you there.”

“Hmm,” Jonas said, regarding him under the glow of a bare bulb. “I won’t get out of the reception until after five. What’m I supposed to wear for this mystery meeting? This?”

Sonny shook his head. “Wear whatever you want.”

“I know you like this thing…”

Sonny leaned forward, dipping his head to press a kiss to Jonas’s lips. “I want you to wear whatever makes you comfortable.”

“I don’t know where I’m going,” Jonas reminded him slowly.

“I promise I’ll explain later. Trust me?”

Jonas considered, searching Sonny’s face. “Whatever I want?” he finally asked. They both knew that trusting people wasn’t easy for Jonas.

“Whatever you want,” Sonny agreed, kissing him again.

* * *

**We’ve been driving for 45 and he won’t tell me where we’re going, you sure he’s not dumping me in a river?**

**You’re pulling into the parking lot.**

**You tracking me?**

**Yes. I’ll meet you at the door.**

**This place looks fancy.** Jonas looked down at himself with an unwelcome rush of self-consciousness. He’d overthought his outfit, debating until the last possible minute, unsure what was expected of him. In the end, he’d finally decided to trust Sonny and take him at his word. Sonny had told him to wear whatever made him comfortable, and that’s what Jonas had done.

Now, looking at the restaurant—far ritzier than anything that could be found in Sweetwater—his jeans and black shirt seemed inappropriate, and he felt a flare of irritation that almost masked his insecurity. Sonny should’ve prepared him for what to expect.

The car pulled up to the front door and Sonny stepped out of the shadows to meet it. Jonas swallowed hard at the sight of him. Sonny was in a dark suit that complimented his broad shoulders and narrow waist, and his smile as he opened Jonas’s door stole the reverend’s breath.

He tried to cover as he climbed out of the car, dipping his brows into a scowl. “When’d you plan this?”

“Today,” Sonny admitted, his smile turning a bit sheepish. “I shoulda done it a long time ago.”

Jonas fidgeted, running his hands over the thighs of his too-casual jeans. “You should’ve told me to wear the suit,” he muttered.

“You look good in the suit, Jonas, but I want you to be comfortable. Are you comfortable in this?”

“Well, I was,” Jonas answered, glancing doubtfully toward the restaurant.

“There’s no dress code.” Sonny gave him a quick kiss before closing the rear door of the car. He leaned down into the front passenger window to hand the driver a tip.

“You’re wearing a suit and tie,” Jonas said.

Sonny straightened away from the car and turned toward Jonas with a smile. “The suit’s for you, not them,” he said. He held out an arm, but Jonas hesitated.

“You trying to seduce me?” he asked with an attempt at a smirk.

Sonny laughed, and there was a stain of color in his cheeks that was barely noticeable in the yellow light of the restaurant. “I’m trying to romance you,” he corrected.

“Romance?” Jonas repeated doubtfully.

Sonny leaned close, glancing over his shoulder, and said in a low voice, “Don’t worry, I’ll definitely put out. I’m easy, remember?”

Jonas snorted softly, but he still seemed unsure. “Look, I appreciate this whole thing, but it’s really not necessary. If I did something to make you think—”

“I’ve been taking you for granted, Jonas. Everything happened so fast that we sorta skipped all the middle steps, you know? I was just so happy to see you when you got back that I…I don’t know, I let things get comfortable, I guess. I didn’t make any effort.”

“You gave me a place to stay,” Jonas said. “Upended your life and Jake’s—”

“But that’s just it,” Sonny cut in, laying his hand over Jonas’s heart. “We didn’t. Sure, we have one more person lining up for the shower, but we haven’t sacrificed anything. _You_ upended your life, gave up everything you knew.”

“Hey, free room and board, homecooked meals, hot sex whenever I want it—”

“I want you to know I appreciate it.”

“The hot sex?”

“I appreciate you.”

Jonas licked nervously at his lower lip. “You’re making it hard to be an asshole, here.”

Sonny laughed and patted Jonas’s chest. “I’m sorry if my sincerity makes you uncomfortable, I’ll lay off. We can have a nice dinner, a bottle of fancy wine—”

“Well, a bottle for me. You have to drive home.”

“Actually, I got a motel for the night. It’s three blocks that way, you can see the sign from here.”

“Ooh, you really are gonna put out, huh?”

“Always,” Sonny laughed, once more holding out an elbow. Jonas looped his arm through Sonny’s, but Sonny had only taken a single step when Jonas spun him back around and kissed him. Sonny made a surprised, happy sound, grabbing the front of Jonas’s shirt to steady himself.

Jonas nibbled lightly at Sonny’s lip before drawing back and offering a smile. “So is this our first date, then?”

Sonny grinned sheepishly. “Sounds dumb if you say it out loud, considering…”

“It’s not dumb,” Jonas muttered, all traces of teasing gone from his expression. He touched a finger to Sonny’s tie. “Thank you.”

Sonny gave him a soft kiss before saying, “Come on, let’s go inside before they give our table away.”

“A date, huh?” Jonas asked, taking Sonny’s arm to walk toward the door. “What’re we supposed to talk about?”

“You can talk about yourself, that’s both our favorite subject,” Sonny quipped, and Jonas tipped his head back to laugh.

* * *

“This was a lot easier as a teenager.”

Jonas laughed into the curve of Sonny’s neck before biting gently at his skin. They were in the backseat of Sonny’s car, Sonny sprawled on top of Jonas in a tangle of awkwardly-bent limbs. “There’s a perfectly good bed inside,” Jonas reminded him.

“Mm, I wanna stay here a little longer,” Sonny said, kissing lazily at Jonas’s mouth when the reverend tipped his head back to look at him. They were parked at the motel, no more than ten feet from the door to their room, but Jonas had put up no resistance when Sonny had urged him into the backseat of the car to make out.

They’d had a lot of wine, and they’d done a lot of surreptitious touching beneath the table during dinner, and they were both feeling the buzz of more than alcohol.

“Weddings always make you this sappy?” Jonas laughed, squirming in an effort to find a more comfortable position.

“Uh-huh,” Sonny agreed with a smile, licking over Jonas’s lips. “That okay?”

“Never had anyone hold out my chair before.”

“Told ya, tryin to romance you,” Sonny said, kissing him again.

“Consider me romanced,” Jonas chuckled against the other man’s mouth.

“Now I’m on to the seducing.”

“Hmm. Good luck, I’m pretty hard. To seduce, I mean,” Jonas said with a grin.

“I’ve never had sex on a first date before.”

“I’ve never had a first date before.”

It took several seconds for the words to make their way into Sonny’s brain, and then he lifted his head to look at Jonas. Jonas grunted at the shift of weight. He met Sonny’s eyes in the glow from the motel, saw the sheriff trying to process what his words meant.

“You’ve dated,” Sonny said.

“I’ve fucked people,” Jonas said, but the softness of his voice tempered the harshness of the statement. “Dinner first? Sure. A good meal and a means to an end. But to consider something a first date I imagine you need to have hope there’ll be a second, right?”

Sonny regarded him in silence for a while, and Jonas resisted the urge to look away. He ran his hand over Sonny’s back; the sheriff had taken off his suit jacket, and Jonas liked the crispness of the dress shirt against his fingertips.

“Will you go out with me next weekend?” Sonny finally asked.

“Wanna lock down that second date before I find out if you’re bad in bed?”

“Exactly.”

“I guess I can be free next weekend,” Jonas allowed. He grabbed Sonny’s tie and gave it a little tug. “Can I tie you up with this?”

“Did you forget I have actual handcuffs?”

“Is that a no?”

“No,” Sonny laughed.

“So, yes?”

Sonny ducked his head and brushed his lips against Jonas’s. “I like kissing you.”

“You’re drunk.”

“Mm.” Sonny licked into his mouth.

Jonas let Sonny kiss him for a full minute before he couldn’t take any more, and he turned his face away reluctantly. He smiled at Sonny’s pout and said, as consolation, “I get to plan the third date.”

Sonny brightened and grinned. “Okay! Let’s go inside and make out some more.”

Jonas laughed in exasperation, but when Sonny started to lever himself up Jonas groaned and pulled him down for another kiss.


End file.
